Substitute Shinigami
Introduction Shinigami are mankind’s best hope at stemming the tide against the seemingly unstoppable hollow menace. They are tasked with a tremendous duty, although many of the souls under their protection aren’t even aware of their existence. Still, they fight diligently to protect humankind and to uphold the natural order of life and the afterlife. Still, though the Gotei soldiers are highly trained, elite warriors that usually excel at the tasks given, there is a significant flaw within their order: None of them are ALIVE. Indeed, though shinigami are some of the most powerful warriors imaginable, there is only so much that one can learn and experience locked behind the walls of Seireitei. Furthermore, most shinigami have been dead for decades, or even centuries, and have lost touch with the human world completely. No matter how much the Thirteen Protection Squads have tried to fill them, there are still major gaps that exist. And that is where the Substitute Shinigami come in. When a full-fledged shinigami stabs his or her zanpakutou into the heart of a human, it transforms the human’s soul into that of a shinigami. This process can be done with any living human soul, providing the human with roughly half of the shinigami’s normal power and strength. However . . . there are a few rare individuals who will instead take ALL of the shinigami’s abilities, a new entity is born . . . the Substitute Shinigami! Overview The Substitute Shinigami have the best of both worlds: living on Earth, and possessing kick ass Soul Reaper powers! SubS are, by far, the most powerful starting race in the RP. Their accelerated growth and raw power make them the RP “brutes”. They aren’t well trained, and they don’t know very many attacks, but God help you if you get hit by one of them! Playing as a SubS might be a good choice for those starting out. Since you’re on Earth, you’ll have far more freedom than the normal Shinigami, and you’ll have a fast-growing character that can be a threat to just about anyone. There are a set of drawbacks in being a SubS, though - kidou & skill lists are much more limited, etc... Organizations The Family Even though most Substitute Shinigami become such purely by coincidence and thus are highly disorganized, there is at least one large organization that seeks them out and helps the newly-fledged earth-bound warriors survive in the new world they've stepped into. The Family, led by Father is known for it's highest law - The Family never gives up on any of it's members and never leaves them. All members of the Family look after each other and if one of them is in danger - the whole lot stands up for that person. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Stats Every race's Stat Sheet has slight differences from others, and the one for Substitute Shinigami goes as following: :Reiatsu :Vitality :Combat :''-Zanjutsu'' :''-Hakuda'' :Hohou :''-Agility'' :''-Footwork'' :Kidou :Power Level :Word Count Reiatsu (Rei) is a common to all PCs stat which reflects the amount of spiritual energy that character possesses. Rei may be spent on using Zanpakutou Abilities or Attacks, Item Abilities, Skills, Kidou Spells and such. :Vitality (Vit) is a stat all PCs share. Vit is used in fighting collabs to determine the state of the character. Every attack the character sustains depletes Vit. Every fight is started with Maximum Vitality, which is 90% (0.9) of the Reiatsu Stat. Once a combatant reaches 0 Vit he/she is considered to be defeated and cannot take part in fighting anymore(other non-offensive interaction is not forbidden though). Combat (Cmb) is a sum of two substats, which reflects the characters overall offensive capability. :Zanjutsu (Zan) is a substat that reflects the character's ability to deliver damage with their Zanpakutou and other mid-range weapons in melee combat. Each successful mid-range attack delivers damage that equals 50% of this stat. :Hakuda (Hak) is a substat which reflects the character's ability to deliver damage in hand-to-hand combat as well as delivering damage with gauntlet, wrist and other very-close-range weapons such as knives, sai and similar. Each successful close-range attack delivers damage that equals 50% of this stat. Hohou (Hoh) is a sum of two substats, which reflects the characters overall reaction/action speed. Agility (Ag) is a substat which reflects the character's ability to block/dodge enemy's close- and mid-range attacks as well as counterattacking them. It also reflects character's overall flexibility and his/her capability to perform acrobatic moves. Also it reflects the speed of his/her own attacks. Footwork (Foot) is a substat which reflects the character's overall movement speed as well as his/her ability to block/dodge long-range attacks. Kidou (Kid) is a stat which reflects the character's capability of using Kidou Spells. The cost of spells, however, is deducted from Rei stat. Power Level (Lvl) is a stat common to all PCs. It reflects the growth of the character and his/her ascend along the Kai Levels. Power Level is determined by Word Count. Zanpakutou Release Levels As a Shinigami grows in power, so does his Zanpakutou Spirit and upon reaching some milestones, the Shinigami can perform a so-called "Release". A Release or Kai is basically calling out the true form(or a part of it) of one's Zanpakutou into the real world. There are two Kai levels available to all Shinigami - ShiKai and Bankai. Sealed Gained at Power Level 0 :All Substitute Shinigami start with their Zanpakutous being oversized katana. Some minor variations in length or tsuba(guard) design are possible but the fact stays as it is - it's a huge chunk of metal with a sharpened edge. The blade should be at least 1.5m(5 feet) long and 12cm(5 inches) wide. ShiKai Gained at Power Level 5 :ShiKai(Initial Release) is attained when a Substitute Shinigami, through the hard work and training, learns the name of his/her Zanpakutou. When this happens, the soul cutter transforms and gains new powers, the transformation is usually not simply an exercise in aesthetics; the Zanpakutou reforms itself according to the aspects of the Shinigami’s soul in order to provide a better conduit for channeling the new abilities gained by the soul cutter. As a result, the Substitute Shinigami gains a boost in power whenever ShiKai is activated. :Once again, the specifics of being a Substitute Shinigami kick in - while regular Shinigami have more variation in their ShiKai forms, the main trait of the SubS SkiKai remains the same as that of a sealed blade - it's oversized. Be it weapons, gauntlets or whatever, they are BIG and very heavy. :*Substitute Shinigami gets 10 Ability Points to create his ShiKai powers (NOTE: you can't have more than 3 ShiKai attacks/abilities) :*Substitute Shinigami gets a 20% bonus to all Stats while in ShiKai Mode, and 30% bonus to all Stats, if BanKai release has been attained as well Materialization Gained at Power Level 25 :Though Materialization isn't a release, at this point a Substitute Shinigami is close to reaching the level of BanKai and his/her attunement level with his Zanpakutou has reached a completely new echelon. When this level is reached, a PC can literally make his/her zanpakutou spirit visible to others by materializing into the real world. As a result of this, the PC can perform a materialization skill that can only be used once per fight. This materialization skill can not in any way effect another PC. It can only effect or benefit your character and can not be beyond Rank C in scope. Flawed BanKai Gained at Power Level 40 :A Substitute Shinigami gains BanKai faster than a regular one, but that fast-gained release is still far from being perfect and has weaknesses. Those weaknesses will be up to the submitter, but it needs to be something realistic. Any weaknesses along the lines of "my bankai is weak against duck-billed platypuses" will be rejected. :*Substitute Shinigami gets 16 Ability Points to create his BanKai powers (NOTE: you can't have more than 3 BanKai attacks/abilities) :*When building BanKai powers, one must submit weaknesses for EVERY power, these weaknesses will haunt the character until he/she reaches BanKai level :*Substitute Shinigami gets a 40% bonus to all Stats while in Flawed BanKai Mode BanKai Gained at Power Level 50 :Over time the full power is attained by continuous training and gaining a higher degree of companionship with his Zanpakutou Spirit. When this happens the Substitute Shinigami’s Zanpakutou manifestation becomes material, exposing the Shinigami to new levels of power. :*All weaknesses of the Flawed BanKai are not effective anymore :*Substitute Shinigami gets a 50% bonus to all Stats while in BanKai Mode Attack/Ability/Form Explanation An Attack is an active power(must be triggered) that delivers damage to enemies' Vitality Stat An Ability is a power that can be either active or passive and doesn't deliver damage A Form is the look or type of weapon that your Zanpakutou takes when released Ability/Attack Ranks All abilities and attacks may be categorized into few Ranks. When designing your powers, keep in mind that you have a limited number of Ability Points which may be spent onto designing powers of specific Rank. The prices are as follows: Summoning 2-16 Ability Points (decided by staff) Rank S: 6 Ability Points Rank A: 5 Ability Points Rank B: 4 Ability Points Rank C: 3 Ability Points Rank D: 2 Ability Points Initial Form: FREE Additional Forms: 1 Ability Points each :NOTE! Be advised that during ShiKai you cannot have Rank S powers. Special There are some things that seriously differentate SubS from other races: Growth Bonus 20% Grade bonus :This bonus is an automatic attribute of the Substitute Shinigami class. It does not have to be earned in any way. To put it simply, a Sub adds an extra 20% to whatever Grade they earn every week, just for being a Sub. Isn’t that great? Oversized Blade Early SubS all carry a jumbo-size, pre-shikai zanpakutou :Just like Ichigo, all SubS carry an abnormally dense amount of reiatsu. Because of that, their zapakutous are exaggeratedly large katanas, with blades at least 6-inches thick and as long as their own body. This stage in a Sub’s development is called “FK Mode”, and is a permanent form until shikai has been reached. :While having a large katana sounds pretty cool, it comes with a few major problems: :*Your zanpakutou is large, but very weak compared to other zans. In a sword fight with an ordinary shinigami, your zanpakutou will break after three or four collisions. :*If a Quincy (or their bow) makes contact with your sword, they may absorb 1% of your reiatsu and use it to power up their arrow. :*Advent Humans can block your sword on their forearms, shins, or forehead. It will still hurt them, but not as much as a full-on slash would. :*Hollows are the only race without a natural defense against SubS Blade, which makes them the perfect targets for fledgling SubS. Category:Playable Races